This invention relates to a paperboard food carton that converts into a two-compartment serving tray. Many food products, such as sandwiches, hamburgers, and the like, are packaged in paperboard cartons and are sold by fast food restaurants. These food products are generally to be eaten without plates. Hence, it is desirable for such food cartons to be able to act as serving trays. Moreover, the sandwiches are frequently purchased with other food items such as french fried potatoes, and it is especially useful for the trays to form two serving compartments.
Currently, many of the paperboard food cartons sold in fast food restaurants resemble clam shells, and they are so called because they have two outwardly tapering compartments that are hinged together and close around the product to fully enclose it. However, the manner in which such cartons close is imprecise, causing open gaps at the side closure points that permit the moisture vapor and heat from the food product to escape.